The invention relates to a slot connector terminal structure for an electrical wire that is to be connected to a conductive part inside a housing.
Document EP-B-0 265 321 to the Assignee describes a connector terminal structure that includes a conductive connector part provided with an insulation-displacement and core-retaining slot for a wire, which part is held stationary in a recess of a housing made of an insulating material. The housing is provided both with a wire-insertion through opening that extends facing the slot in the connector part, and also with positioning means for positioning a special connection tool having an insertion blade. The positioning means are constituted by a projecting element of the housing, which element is provided with a central opening through which the insertion blade of a special tool can penetrate, the insertion blade being rigid and mounted to move in translation so as to slide along the insulation-displacement and core-retaining slot, thereby pushing a wire to be connected into said slot. The wire must be initially placed transversely to the slot and above an entrance thereof which guides the wire towards the core-retaining portion of the slot after having displaced the insulating sheath of the wire. The blade is placed against the wire so as to push it transversely into the slot.
In the embodiment disclosed in that document, it is necessary to be able to insert a wire perpendicularly to the wire-insertion through an opening situated in a face of the housing. Unfortunately, in certain applications relating to terminal blocks or other electrical appliance housings that are mounted close to a wall, e.g. inside a cabinet, it is not easy to insert a wire perpendicularly to the through opening which is provided for it in the housing and via which it is to penetrate.